


Something Besides Candy

by Writing_Frenzy



Series: Game Over [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, previous life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanner could admit he didn't see the purpose of Valentine's day besides the fact he could get sweets cheaper the day after.<br/>Now though, seeing his two partners in bed with him, he might understand some of the perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Besides Candy

_**Valentine's Special Loading...** _

_**Load Complete. Scene  Shall Commence.** _

_**\----------------------------------** _

_Previous_ _Play Through: Mechanical Savy Player- Player Must have Intelligence stats maxed and skills with Dexterity, Engineering, Circuitry, and Computer over 150._

_-_

"Do either of you want to do anything for Valentine's today?" is asked in their bed room over the tinkering of robots and tuning of a violin. Both geniuses, one red and the other blond, look up at that to their brunet Sky and partner who just got in.

"Not really; Valentine's day doesn't really have good memories for me." Irie Shoichi, the 24 year old world class Violinist says, wincing as he does so. Judging by what Spanner remembers from some of the talks he's had with the red head, the man's school life had not been the best until Tsuna started going with him.

"Don't really care to be honest, I just keep track of the day because of the sales on candy afterwards." Spanner, the leading man in robotics the world over says, sucking lightly on his sucker.

"Huh, alright then." Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man in charge of the largest and most successful technical Company/vigilantly group, ++Flames, says as he walks over first to Shoichi, kissing the already blushing man, who returns the kiss just as eagerly, hands putting the lovely instrument down in it's case and shutting it so it doesn't get damaged before those same hands grip the messy haired brunet man hard, pulling him down hard on the bed, bodies meeting.

It's times like this that Spanner just likes to watch, enjoying the contrast as his two lovers move against each other, watching pale skin hands from the red head moves around a slightly tanned body, expertly moving clothing and removing them. And then he sees soft lips from Tsuna, just slightly biting down a pale neck, making sounds he just loves come from the temperamental genius who loves music, ones that Spanner usually likes to keep to himself and swallow with his own lips.

Then again, he didn't mind sharing Sho-kun with Tsunayoshi; the only person he knows him and Shoichi love as much as they love each other, and who returns the favor with them.

And sure, their relationship wasn't always the easiest; miscommunication does happen, and with their busy lives, it sometimes creates problems. Especially since some Mafia Families have been causing problems, Tsuna's bother of a brother's one of them.

Though things have been better since the brunet has sent that nasty Virus to that Marshmallow's group; they haven't been bothering them after that, especially when Tsuna charged them through the nose to fix it.

"Spanner, do you only want to watch this time, or would you like to join." is purred, the blond blinking when he finds himself suddenly between his two half naked lovers, Shoich wrapped his arms around him as Tsuna tilts his head up so his green eyes can meet brown ones.

"I would really like to see you enter Tsuna while I breach you; you always make the most expressive faces." is breathed softly in his ear, which the glasses wearer slightly bites, before starting to place little hickies down along his neck.

And there goes the dastardly brilliant red head, working together with a sly and crazy brunet as they start to undo him, before he find himself much to warm, and in to much pleasure to be healthy.

Then again, he could just be thinking to much; which is quickly fixed by a fierce music lover pounding into him from behind, while a brown eyed Sky rids him expertly to the thrusts, messing with his nipples as he leans into the warm body behind him, his head resting against a shoulder.

Yeah, not able to really think much about that microchip or the new nanobots; his lovers had succeeded in wiping all of that from his mind.

"You really are to cute like this Spanner. Though you should really see the look on- hmmmm, Shoichi's face right now. It's so sexy when he! Looks so possessive." the brunet mummurs, his own face rather attrative as he stares half lidded down at his blond and red haired lovers.

"Like you have any room to talk, looking like sinnnn, like that before us." Shoichi answers for the green eyed blond, who doesn't yet have the mental processes to speak yet.

And he won't be getting them back anytime soon, as their Sky lowers his head so that he can share another passionate kiss with the Violinist, just right next to him.

Now that is beautiful, especially with how the rhythm gets lost and rough, as the Sun user starts to pump the brunet, the brunet grabbing the others but, the blond feeling how their skin is so close, rubbing against him.

It doesn't surprise him that he loses his load first, his significant others following him.

For a while after that, the three just enjoy the feeling, as they having been able to have a three way in a while.

Tsuna though, like the Sky he is, gets out of it first, going to the joined bathroom to get a few wet wash cloths, going over to clean them up, making sure to be gentle as he does so.

Amazing to think someone who could rule the world, who could have it at his fingertips, who could destroy men who think themselves greater and grander, could be so gentle with such blood stained hands.

He always feels satisfied to know that him and Sho-kun are the only ones to see this, even more then the other guardians do.

After Tsuna delivers the after care, making sure no tearing happened with the blond robot Otaku, he gently wraps the other two in covers, both Spanner and Shoichi stopping him from even thinking of leaving.

"You owe us cuddles." Spanner announces, his hand tugging on the other man's left wrist, Shoichi grabbing the hand as he's farther from the leader.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gives him an amused look, but chuckles as he too slips under the covers, where with a bit of maneuvering Sho-kun gets the warmer middle spot, as he hates being cold when he sleeps, Spanner and Tsuna on either sides, hands constantly meeting to hold before finding the right place. 

As he stays in bed with the two people he honestly loves, he thinks he can see some other pros to all this Valentine's day stuff besides candy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of one of Tsuna's previous lives, one where he happened to get a relationship with both Spanner and Shoichi. Thought I should do something nice for Valentines, so here.
> 
> Also, sorry if it seems awkward, not really sure what I was doing with the smut there, just did what I thought would work. And if I missed any tags, do tell me so I can correct it.


End file.
